kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Scanning Charge
By scanning three Core Medals in the OOO Driver a second time after the transformation, it initiates one of Kamen Rider OOO's finishing attacks known as . The O Scanner can also be used on the Cell Medals in the Medajaribur to initiate its Scanning Charge, designated as , , or , as well. Scanning Charges , where after jumping high up with the power of the Batta Legs, Kamen Rider OOO descends with a drop kick through the three rings that are formed, surrounding him with a different aura based on the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals. **Takapanba's Scanning Charge finisher is the , similar to moves used in professional wrestling. It starts with OOO jumping up then crashing into the opponent with a body slam followed by using the Panda Claws to spin an opponent before a backbreaker and flinging the body into the air as it crashes into the ground. **Takagaruba's Scanning Charge finisher is the . Tatoba Kick.png|Tatoba Kick Tatoba Kick (10th Medals ver).png|Tatoba Kick (The 10th Core Medals ver.) - Gatakiriba= * , where Kamen Rider OOO and his many duplicates all jump into the air and converge on the opponent with flying sidekicks, reintegrating back to one after hitting the target. Gatakiriba Kick.png|Gatakiriba Kick - Latorartar= * , where Kamen Rider OOO projects three yellow rings in front of him before charging through them with the Cheetah Medal's speed, delivering a cross slash on the target with the Tora Claws infused with the Lion Medal's energy projection. **Lakiriba's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where Kamen Rider OOO blinding opponent with the Lion Head, then goes in with the finishing strike with the Kamakiri Swords. Gush Cross 1.png|Gush Cross (Step 1: Yellow rings creation) Gush Cross 2.png|Gush Cross (Step 2: Rusing) Gush Cross 3.png|Gush Cross (Step 3: Tora Claw attack) Lakiriba Slash.png|Lakiriba Slash - Sagohzo= * , where Kamen Rider OOO jumps in the air and does a powerful stomp, which traps a Yummy in the ground, pulling it towards him so he can deliver a powerful double handed punch and headbutt at the same time. Sagohzo Impact 1.png|Gush Cross (Step 1: Gravity field creation & pulling) Sagohzo Impact 2.png|Gush Cross (Step 2: Double handed punch and headbutt) - Tajadol= * , where after sprouting wings from the Kujaku Arms, Kamen Rider OOO flies into the air, flips around and performs a flying drop kick on the target with the Raptor Edges extending its talons as he ignites. Prominence Drop (Two legs).png|Prominence Drop (Two legs) Prominence Drop (Single leg).png|Prominence Drop (One foot) (Step 1: Flying) Prominence Drop (Single leg)2.png|Prominence Drop (One foot) (Step 2: Rider Kick) - Shauta= * , where Kamen Rider OOO liquefies his body and goes airborne, then uses the Denki Unagi Whips to bind and throw the opponent up, finally finishing it with his Tako Legs forming a drill to burst through the opponent. **Lakiriba's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where Kamen Rider OOO charging the Gori Bagoons with water, then shot off the Arms and slam into the target. Octo Banish 1.png|Octo Banish (Ver. 1) (Step 1: Denki Unagi Whips binding) Octo Banish 2.png|Octo Banish (Ver. 1) (Step 2: Tako Legs kick) Octo Banish (Straight).png|Octo Banish (Ver. 2) (Straight kick) Shagorita Pressure.png|Shagorita Pressure - Tamashiy= * , where the Shocker symbol appears on an enemy before Kamen Rider OOO launches a ball of energy made from the Imagin Arms. Tamashii Bomber 1.png|Tamashiy Bomber (Step 1: Fire gathering) Tamashii Bomber 2.png|Tamashiy Bomber (Step 2: Fire ball lauching) Tamashii Bomber 3.png|Tamashiy Bomber (Step 3: Taka & Imagin Medal symbol) Tamashii Bomber 4.png|Tamashiy Bomber (Step 4: Three Core Medals symbols) - Putotyra= * , where Kamen Rider OOO restrains the target with the Wind Stingers, then uses the External Fins to freeze it in place, and finally shatters the frozen target with the Tail Divider. Blasting Freezer 1.png|Blasting Freezer (Step 1: Wind Stingers stabbing) Blasting Freezer 2.png|Blasting Freezer (Step 2: External Fins freezing) Blasting Freezer 3.png|Blasting Freezer (Step 3: Tail Divider attack) - Burakawani= * , where Kamen Rider OOO projects three orange rings in front of him before dashing through them in a foot-first , unleashing a powerful kick with the Saw Deadscythers. Warning Ride 1.png|Warning Ride (Step 1: Orange rings creation & slide) Warning Ride 2.png|Warning Ride (Step 2: Rider Kick) - Super Tatoba= * , a enhanced version of the Tatoba Kick. Super Tatoba Kick.png|Super Tatoba Kick }} - Legend Rider= *When Kamen Riders X, Amazon, Stronger are turned into Core Medals by Lem Kannagi during the events of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max along with the 1, 2, V3, and Riderman Switches, Kamen Rider OOO is able to release the Riders by putting the three Medals into the OOO Driver and scanning them which activates a Scanning Charge as Fourze does the same with the Rider Switches initiating a Limit Break in the Fourze Driver. X Amazon Stronger Scanning Charge.png|X, Amazon, Stronger being summoned }} - Medajaribur= *By inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajaribur and scanning them with the O Scanner, it can be used to perform a slashing Triple Scanning Charge attack called the : The OOO Bash appears to slice through not only the Yummy, but the fabric of reality itself, though anything other than the Yummy is restored afterwards. OOO Bash first version.png|OOO Bash (Pre-series version) OOO Bash.png|OOO Bash (In-series version) OOO Bash 2.png|OOO Bash (Without space restore) }} Legend Rider Forms Armored Riders= The OOO Lockseed can be used by an Armored Rider to assume OOO Arms, based on Tatoba Combo, when inserted into the Sengoku Driver. In the Kamen Rider Gaim Lockseed toyline, the OOO Lockseed's Squash function is Scanning Charge! In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, Baron OOO Arms, wielding the Medajaribur, performs the OOO Bash Scanning Charge on a group of monsters serving Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim and the Tatoba Kick on the Nepenthes Monster, but is not shown to activate a finisher on his Sengoku Driver for either finisher. Baron OOO Bash.jpg|Baron's OOO Bash Baron Tatoba Kick.png|Baron's Tatoba Kick |-| Damashii= The OOO Ghost Eyecon can be used by a Ghost Rider to assume OOO Damashii when inserted into the Ghost Driver. As demonstrated by Kamen Rider Specter, OOO Damashii's Omega Drive attack is a variation of the Tatoba Kick. |-| Zi-O= : Zi-O leaps to the air as three giant medal-like projections (In which the medals have "Taka" (タカ), "Tora" (トラ), and "Batta" (バッタ) written on them) appear in front of him. Zi-O then drops down for a kicking attack with the three medals converging into one. The image on the converged medal is similar to OOOArmor's chest-plate. Scanning Time Break Medals.png|Scanning Time Break (Step 1: Medal projection) Scanning Time Break Tatoba Crest.png|Scanning Time Break (Step 2: Chest-plate projection) Scanning Time Break Explosion.png|Scanning Time Break (Step 3: Explosion) - OOO Tajadol Ridewatch= : The Time Mazine performs a variation of OOO Tajadol Combo's Prominence Drop, with the legs producing the Raptor Edges to deliver a flaming kick to the enemy. Giga Scan Time Break.png|Giga Scan Time Break - DecadeArmor= * . Zi-O flies into the air and performs a Tajadol Combo-based version of Scanning Time Break, flying and kicking the enemy. DCD Armor Tajadol Form Geiz EA Armor Failed finish.png|(O-O-O-OOO Final Attack Time Break) (failed) }} }} Category:Kamen Rider Finishers